


A Trip To Paris

by W4nh3d4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nh3d4/pseuds/W4nh3d4
Summary: Clexa-One Shot





	A Trip To Paris

As I walked through the graveyard with a black umbrella in my hand. The grass was withered and barely there, the tombstones cracking because of age and the lack of care. The sky was grey and grim with thousands of droplets falling every second. The air was very cold and windy yet there was an eerie stillness to it. It was around 3:00PM on a late December day. If I would have glanced around I would have seen a congregation of people dressed in black. 

A two year old girl with a long beautiful dress yet with no idea of what is happening around her. A mother sitting in her husband's arms as they both sob for the loss of their daughter. An old man with a sad smile thinking of the long and adventurous life his granddaughter could have lived if she would have had the chance. I would have seen family and friends sharing some of their favorite memories and telling stories of the deceased. But I did not see that for I was focused on the closed casket that was a couple feet away from me.

The casket was very simple, it was a dark mahogany color that was varnished to perfection with black handles on the sides, top, and bottom. The detailing was done in silver with lines following along edges. 

The casket held an 18 year old girl. She had long blonde hair resembling the sun’s golden rays. Her eyes a beautiful ocean blue that a skilled sailor could have gotten lost forever. Her skin was a light color yet she had been kissed by the sun. She was a healthy woman, enjoyed running, did yoga every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, and she played sports including soccer and rugby.

She had been sick for a long time, but I had only found out a short while ago. Although she was my lover and best friend, she had found the courage to tell me that she had been sick for a long time, just a few months before her own death. The day she died, I was there with her; along with everyone else who had loved her. Her mother was conflicted by emotions and her father was trying to be the pillar of the family. And then there was me, not knowing where I belong.

As I later learned not to long ago, Clarke had been diagnosed with Leukemia shortly after her 10th birthday, when she still lived in New York. Her family decided to move to California to get better treatment for her, but despite the new advances in medicine there was little hope for Clarke to fully recover. She had suffered tremendous pain and had gone thru several chemo treatments. She has lost all her blond hair and had vomited every single morning after chemo. But nothing was helping. So she made a decision that would astonish her parents and doctors and would bring us to this date. She decided that she would let her beautiful hair grow and enjoy the life of a normal teenager. No more chemos, no more doctor's appointments and no more hospitals. She was tired of all the pain it brought, of all the ups and downs. She had decided to to leave her life to fate. If it was her destiny to live, fine. And if not who care. But then, we still had not met each other, we still hadn’t fallen in love.  
Clarke had an adventurous life, even before I met her. She loved to travel. She had dreamed of going to Paris, France and visiting the Eiffel tower. After we met and fell in love, she decided she wanted us to together and see the lights of Paris. We were suppose to travel the world together, go to college and live a nice long and full life for however long that would have been. We were also going to go to India, Russia and then visit my family in Australia. For school she had planned for us to attend the University of California, Berkeley and get our degrees. She was going to become a bio-engineer while I became an ER doctor. We were suppose to get a nice house and a cat. We were suppose to adopt kids and give them a life they deserved, watch them grow up. Then after living our life, we were going to die together in peace and surrounded by our family.

Although she knew she was dying, she didn’t act like someone who was dying. She acted like she had a whole life ahead of her. She lived every minute like the last minute, she never wanted anyone’s pity. All she wanted was to live a full life. She was the type of person that always tried to make others happy. She would help kids by tutoring them and then she would take them to get ice cream. She loved french cuisine. She would eat quiche for breakfast every Sunday and eat homemade chocolate souffle for dessert. Her favorite color was red. The walls in her room were a dark shade of red while her bed sheets were either black or white. She wanted to build prosthetics so those who had lost a limb could go a beautiful adventures once again. She wanted to help with the physical therapy of those who do have a chance to use their own limbs once again. She was a good person but she died at the hands of a stupid disease. She died because she had something medicine had not found yet a cure. 

Our six month anniversary date was a walk on the Venice Beach Boardwalk. She had worn a black skater skirt showing off her long sun kissed skin with a white t-shirt. Her blonde locks were pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a pair of worn out black chucks. On the other hand I had on a pair blue jean shorts pair with a navy blue t-shirt that contrasted with my tan skin. My flannel was blue and tied securely around my waist. I had on a pair black vans while my long brown hair was in a messy bun.

The scenery around us was perfect with the ocean and its’ crashing waves on one side and then shops and people on the other. When looking towards the ocean I could only see as far as the horizon but I could tell there was way more past it. On my other side there were people dancing, playing music, some were painting and others were drawing. The restaurants were bustling with all types of people. There were skaters zooming past us with roller bladers right behind. I saw a henna tent about five feet in front of us but Clarke was a step ahead of me and already pulling me towards the tent.

“Come on! Let’s get a pair of matching tattoos.” She said.

“Okay I’m coming.” I said and then asked “What do you want?” 

“How about a pair of roses? We could get them on our forearms.”

I had agreed and once we had entered, Venus told the guy what we wanted. The guy nodded and immediately started working on us. Clarke got a rose with thorns and a vine that wrapped around her wrist. It also had smaller flowers and leaves scattered all around. My henna was only on my inner forearm but it had three roses intertwined within each other. The middle rose was a bit larger and the stem was curled around the two smaller ones. Once we finished getting our tattoos we left the tent and went to see some of the people who were painting. One of the girls was drawing the boardwalk. It had so much detail that you could have mistaken in for a photo. In her drawing you could see every tree and building and even restaurants full with patrons. The guy next to her was painting the ocean but he had added his own twist by putting a quote in the waves “A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor” by Franklin D. Roosevelt. The ocean was painted a nice crystal blue and the letters were a dark guy. The sand was looked to be untouched by man and the sky was had perfect white clouds.

After looking at the painting for awhile I felt a tug and noticed Clarke was pointing at something. It was a fortune teller. As we walked closer I suddenly felt a cold wash over me but I kept moving. It was a hole in the wall type of place with a sign reading Madam Athena Fortune Teller. There was a woman outside who appeared to be dressed as a gypsy, dressed in a long gray flowy skirt with a dark violet wrap as her top. 

“Come let me tell you what tomorrow brings!” She said, adding “Many know the past but few know what the future holds!”

We decided to go in. I thought to myself that this was probably another crazy lady who spews out random things that will either please or surprise her customers. As the woman sat down she said “Ahhh. Young love. What a beautiful thing to see. Here here let me get my cards.”

“You think this is for real?” Clarke whispered to me.

“Ehhh. Maybe, who knows? Let’s just do it for fun.” I said not thinking much of what this woman would say. 

“Okay I have the cards.” She said as she shuffled through them multiple times before addressing me “Could you please shuffle them and choose two cards. Then hand them back to me?”

I did as she asked. I shuffled the worn and beaten stack of cards twice before choosing two random cards.

As she looked at my cards, I noticed her expression change. She just looked at me. I thought to myself, how clever she really wants to draw us in with her theatrics. She then said in a very soft voice, “This cannot be right.” She muttered something I couldn’t make out under her breath as she re-shuffled all the cards again asking me to pick two more cards. I had no clue which cards I had picked, but from her face it seemed as though I had picked the same ones. This time, however, her face showed a mixture of happiness, confusion and, sadness. Her eyes darkened as she looked at us. I could almost see the pity in her eyes. 

“Can you just tell us what they mean please?” I asked getting annoyed and slightly nervous.

“You will experience happiness and love but there is also great sorrow to come.” She said with a grave tone to her voice.

Clarke just looked at me and said “Come on. She is probably just faking!” then she pulled me by the arm and annoyingly looked a this woman and said “She is probably just saying that to trick people into paying extra to have her read you some more card or tell you more crap.” I had never seen Clarke act like this. She looked a bit pale, angry and afraid. I didn’t really know what to say, after all it had been her idea to come here. So of course, I followed her, got up from from where I was sitting and said “Yeah. Have a nice day, ma’am.” 

“You too.” She said with an emotion I just couldn’t place at the time. And then for an instance, the three of us just looked at each other. Two knowing a secret and one being a fool.

We left the fortune teller’s shop and went to sit on a clear spot on a bench that was facing towards the beach. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a beautiful array of purples, pinks, and oranges. I had a bad feeling about what had just happened with the fortune teller, so I turned to Venus asking her, “what was all that about?” 

She wasn’t really looking at me, she was just looking at the sunset lost in her own thoughts. So I asked her again. She then turned her face towards me and looked me in the eyes, smiled and gently said, “I don’t really know but we should spend every day we have together as happy as we can.” Then we sat there holding hands and dreaming of what tomorrow would bring for us. I imagined us spending the rest of our lives like this. I can’t begin to fathom what thoughts were going through her mind as we sat watching the sunset.

One year later she told me the truth. She had Leukemia. One year and a half of dating and then she tells me. I was not mad, I was beyond angry. How could she have kept this from me? Why did she lie? Why did she make me fall in love with her? As soon as she told me I left from her house. My house was two blocks away but all I did was keep on walking. As my thoughts raced and my emotions constantly changed from anger, pity, sorrow and fear. I kept asking myself over and over again how could you lie to someone you love? Is this how love is suppose to feel? All of the sudden I realized I was back to where it all started, our high school. I felt myself crumble and I broke down. I sat down and cried, for what felt to be the longest time, angry at her for her lies, angry at myself for not noticing and full of fear of what happens next. 

Don’t ask me how, but somehow I got to back to my house. A beautiful house if you ask anyone, it is a three stories high, dark gray victorian style home with a beautiful backyard and a small bird fountain upfront. As I ran upstairs to my bedroom, tears kept burning my face…. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and all I wanted was to feel loved. To believe that this was not happening to me. I was so angry with life… tell me how is it fair for a young woman, a beautiful, smart person like Venus to be dying like this. How was it fair for life to try to take her away from me when I had just found her. When all my life I had been searching for someone who knows and understands me. And now all of the sudden it gets ripped away.

I entered my room… it is a nice warm space that used to be the attic and my father had converted it to a bedroom for me. It had a flat screen T.V. on one side of the room and a king size bed with red sheets on the other. My walls were white with posters everywhere. A bunch cloths were thrown around and stuff was all over the floor. Papers littered my desk and a skateboard leaned against my bed. Today, as usual, my parents were not home. It seems that they are never here, constantly working. You see, my parents owe their own company, Woods incorporated. My father is the CEO and my mother COO. They always seem to busy to care about what's going on in my life or where I have been all day. They never ask about what is happening in school or my life. All they seem to care about is what college I’m attending and what role I will play at the company once I graduate. Never once, have they even considered that I might not want to work in their stupid company. I don’t want to design armors or new weaponry. I want to heal, I want to care for people… not figure out how to kill them faster. But, how would they know how I feel. 

But now for the first time in my life, I feel as though really need them here. I really need someone to talk to. Someone to listen to me. But once again they are gone. This time, is a month in China and then they are going to Afghanistan to make sure each of their branches are doing fine. Once again I am left in a house that never truly felt like home. 

So here I lay in bed, cold ,hungry, and afraid. For the first time in so long, I remember what the fortune teller once told us “You will experience happiness and love but there is also great sorrow to come.” and I finally realized why. Clarke had lied that day when she told me everything was going to be alright. She knew what the fortune teller meant. She knew she was already walking on her own path to meet Death. That’s also the reason why she told me we should find happiness in each other and cherish those moments forever. But she lied to me making me believe we could have a happy long life together.

Two days had passed and my phone was continuously being blown up. Every few hours I would receive a call from Clarke. Every few hours I would see a photo of two young girls in love. Every few hours I would decline another call. And every night I would cry myself to sleep. This morning was different, I was awaken by a slam of a door. I look up and noticed Raven Reyes, my best friend, at the doorway. She stood at five feet and a couple inches and had short but thick raven hair, just like her mom Alicia. Her skin was tan and she was one of the smartest people I knew. She decided to attend NYU to become a psychologist. I had met Raven when we were in second grade. At the time, she only spoke Spanish, after she and her family had relocated from Costa Rica. She and I became best friends at once and our parents used to joke that it was because we couldn’t understand each other. It might have been true then, but since then we have gotten to know each other so well. 

So, it was no surprise when she walked in and sat on my bed. I immediately knew that she was here to talk about Clarke. 

“What the hell happened between y’all? All I heard was that it was a fight but it looks like your cat just died.” She asked with concern.

“A fight? She lied to me. That’s what happened.” I said with venom.

“What? Did she cheat or something?” She asked and I could not believe the words that were falling out of her mouth.

“No! She would never do that! But she forgot to mention that she was dying. And all his time, I …… ” I couldn’t finish my sentence, the pain in my throat and the welding tears in my eyes wouldn't allow it. All I could manage to say is , “she’s dying.”

“Wait? Are you talking about her Leukemia?”

“You knew? And you didn’t tell me! What the hell!” I said barely containing my anger.

“First of all it wasn’t my secret to tell. Secondly, of course! Remember when she use to miss school? One day I went to her house and she broke down and told me what was happening.” She stated matter-a-factly.

“Why didn’t she tell me? Why did she lie to me?” I was confused. My beloved had lied. How could I trust her? I had thought that love was based of communication and trust not lies and deceit.

“Imagine you were in her shoes. Would you want everyone to know you were dying? Her parents, especially her mom, were restricting her from doing so much. She felt normal and safe with you. She didn’t have someone constantly worrying about every movement she took.” She said with tenderness in her voice.

“Yeah, maybe, but she should’ve still told me. She should’ve known I would love her no matter what. That she could trust me, that “us” would not change. But she didn’t… that’s what hurts.” 

“So what does that mean? You think yourself so perfect that you can’t forgive her for trying to protect you?”

“Protect me? Are you serious? I put myself out there for her. I let myself fall in love and dream of a future with someone who has no future. Protect me from what? I didn’t know Leukemia is contagious.” 

Raven, just looked at me knowing all too well it was useless to try to reason with me now. She got up and started to leave but before she walked out he said, “Since you aren’t going to change your mind, I’m going stop.” Adding, almost as if she had forgotten, “Anyway there is a party at my place tomorrow, a little get together with our friends before everyone leaves to college. You are coming, no excuses. Plus this might help you get your mind off this, at least for a little while.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you. I promise.” I knew there was no way of getting out of it this time. After all, I probably won’t see Raven for only God knows how long. I have no plans of going to New York anytime soon..

The next day I woke up and I remembered that Raven had said something about a small get-together. I got off my bed and chose an outfit out of my oak dresser. I put on a pair of black jeans with a Nirvana t-shirt. My trusty flannel was around my waist and a pair of black vans on my feet. I hopped on my black 2017 Kawasaki Z900 and rode to Raven’s house. Her house was about 10 mins away. She lived in a white house with black doors. The inside had wood floors, marble tables and white walls. When I got there she had already just started setting up so I grabbed the beers that were on the counter and put them in the cooler that she had set up. Then, I helped her put the snacks in different bowls. There were bowls Cheetos, Takis, Lay's Chips, Cheddar Popcorn, a big bag of Tortilla chips with salsa on the side. 

As people kept filtering in I decided to grab a beer and sit on the army green couch in the middle of the room. As I looked around I counted about 15 people but I knew it would be more like 50 in about 30 mins. When I heard the door open I saw Clarke walk in with the Blake twins, Octavia and Bellamy, wearing a white summer dress with white chucks, I felt paralyzed. She looked so beautiful, more so than I remember. I didn’t know what to do. She saw me and in her “Clarke” way, looked straight into my eyes and slightly smiled. She then slowly walked towards me, like a predator stalking her prey. I was just sitting there unable to move. I guess this is how a mouse feels when a cat it about attack. 

She was now in front of me, asking “is this seat taken?” I didn’t reply. She just said “I guess it is now” and she then sat down. We sat there for a few minutes, without saying a word. And then, without even knowing, I was telling her, how beautiful she looked and how happy I was that she was able to make it to the party. She smile again, and said “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

After a while of empty talk, she and I got up and started to walk to a small gazebo in the backyard. Once there, I finally mustered the courage to ask her why had she lied to me all this time. Why she didn’t trust me enough to share her pain. 

“I did it because I love you. The doctors had told me I was in remission. It wasn’t suppose to come back. It wasn’t suppose to be a problem.”

“How long?”

“Six months to a year.”

“Are you scared?”

“Death is inevitable, beloved. You are the one I’m worried about. We have fallen in love and when I’m gone I am afraid of what will happen with you.” She explained.

“What do you want to do?”

“Like a bucket list?” She asked with a confused yet thoughtful expression on her face.

“Exactly like a bucket list.”

“I want to go to college with you. Travel to France and Russia maybe India. Also I want to visit your hometown in Melbourne. I want to help kids who don’t have a home.”

I looked at her and started laughing. Not at her “bucket list”, but at my own fears. I was afraid of a sick Clarke, I was afraid of a girl who would shy away from her dreams because she had no more time to dream. But I was wrong, she had more life and fight than most of us do. She knew what most of us forget, that life is a gift and that time is precious.

So I said, “Okay. Let’s start with booking a trip to France or do you want to go to Russia first. We should probably get the tickets soon because summer break is coming up and everybody always travels so the ticket prices always go up. Anyway what college were you thinking about because I had UCLA, NYU or Berkley in mind since we both have applied for all three of them.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“You once told me that we should spend every minute we could together, so we will. I love you and nothing--not even cancer will get in the way. You will be happy and I will do everything in my power to make sure of it.”

With tears in her eyes Clarke turns to me and says “I love you.” with the most love I had ever heard.

Within two months our college letters had arrived. We decided on attending University of California, Berkeley, since it was close to home. Berkeley offered Medical School and Bioengineering so it was perfect. Freshman Orientation was in five months so we had time to travel to Russia then France. For winter break we would go to Australia and and for summer an India trip was planned.

Clarke’s parents were afraid of her travelling because of the potential of infections along the way. But she and I assured them that everything was going to be ok. I think they knew that we were ready for this and that Clarke had only one more chance to fulfill some of her dreams. They knew how much I loved her and that I would do everything in my power to make sure she was safe, even cutting our trip short if she started to get sick. The next week we left to Russia, with no more than backpacks and full of great expectations. 00

We landed in Sheremetyevo International Airport. We visited The Kremlin, St. Basil's Cathedral, Winter Palace, St. Isaac's Cathedral, and finally Peterhof Palace. The Kremlin was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The domes were so bright and colorful. I enjoyed our final destination which was Peterhof Palace the most because of the gardens, the sculptures and the beautiful fountain at the entrance. The gardens were so big and had so many trees. We decided to meditate in garden for a while because it felt so calm and we both felt way lighter after that. The sculptures were all of angels and all made of gold with so much fiennes. Finally my favorite part the grandiose fountain that had an angel in the middle facing upwards with water shooting up.

We left Russia after a month and landed back in California. From there it appeared that Clarke’s health went downhill. Two weeks after returning she was already in the hospital. The room she was in was very simple with a normal hospital bed on one side and big window. The windows were covered with plain off-white drapes that touched the floor. The bed was about the size of a twin mattress and had plain blue sheets. There was a plastic chair next to the bed that looked worn out and dirty. Because her immune system was so compromised, she was in isolation and everyone who wanted to visit her had to wear a special suit. She and I joked that it looked like we were planning on visiting the moon rather than a girl in a hospital bed.

On the hospital bed laid Clarke with an IV in her arm looking paler than normal. Her body had many different wires, some connect to a heart monitor other to oxygen, and then some I had no idea what they were for. Her eyes had dark circles and her face looked sunken in, she was sweating and you could tell that she was already losing hair. As I approached her I noticed she was waking up. I saw a cup of water next to her bed and passed it to her. After she took a few sips she looked up and said with a small voice “Hi”

“Hi” I said with tears in my eyes.

“No. You will not cry. I will be out of here soon.” She said with a small yet very strong voice.

“You are starting chemo again.” I merely stated.

“Yes and I will be fine. I will be in remission in two months and we will be at college in three.” She stated with so much confidence that maybe I could believe her and maybe she had a chance.

“Okay. When was your first dose?” I said trying to stay as optimistic as possible.

“About a week ago.” She said.

I looked at her knowing all too well that she was doing this for us, for me. I knew she didn’t want to go thru all this pain. But there she was trying to tell me how much she loved me. Trying to hang on for dear life. 

Later that day, I got a call from her mom. I remember all too well. As always, I was sitting in my room going thru some documents I need my parents to sign before I left for college. The call was to let me know that Clarke was not doing well, that the chemo was not working and that there was no hope. Her parents had made the decision to stop treatment and to take her home, to die in peace surrounded by her stuff and the people she loved. In between sobs her mom said, “you need to be there for her.” 

I sat there, knowing all too well that I was about the experience a pain like I have never felt before. But I also knew that I needed to be there for her. I told her, no I promised her that I would be next to her no matter what. So, I gather my stuff and wrote a quick note to my parents. Not that they would care, but just to let them know where I was in case they came back home. 

By the time I arrived at her house it was as if the whole world was there and everyone was staring at me. I slowly walked passed some people I knew and some I had never met. When I finally made into the house, her mom, Abby, was sitting in her favorite chair. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her skin looked as pale as her own daughter’s. She seemed to have aged a hundred years since I last saw her a couple of days ago. Next to her was her husband, Marcus. He took looked tired and defeated. The house was full of people, but I was as quiet as if there were none. Once Marcus saw me, he smiled walked to me and gave me a big hug. He then said, “our girl is hanging in there.” I nodded with tears in my eyes. He took my face into his hands, looked me straight in the eyes and said “I know how much you are hurting, we are all hurting. But she needs you to be strong for her. She needs all of us to be strong. She’ll tell you that she is not afraid, but I know she is. You need to help her in this moment. You need to be her strength. I know how much you love each other. She is upstairs. Don’t worry take as long as you need.”

I began to go upstairs, to her room. Each stair as familiar as the steps in my house. I had spent some many hours in this house with her. But I knew, that this time, unlike the others I was not going upstairs to spend time with a girl full of life and share dreams, but to say good bye.”

I opened her door. She looked as if she was sleep. Her head comfortably resting on her pillow, her posters all over the room. The only difference was the hospital machines souring her bed. I slowly and quietly walked next to her bed and sat, just looking at her. She reached out to my hand. Her hand was cold. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. Then softly asked “what’s new with you?” 

“Nothing much. I was planning a week in France for both of us before the semester starter.”

“Oh really? What would we be doing in this week?”

“I was thinking a day in Paris to see the Eiffel Tower and then we could go to the museums that you always talked about.”

“The Quai Branly? But you hate art museums.”

“Yeah, but I love you.”

“As I love you.” With each word she said her voice got weaker and weaker, it got smaller and smaller until you couldn’t hear it anymore. Her eyes, the fascinating blue eyes that you could get lost in, the eyes that I fell in love with, were closed. I didn’t notice the flat line beep until Abby can running into the room with Marcus not far behind. The fact that she was dead didn’t register in my mind until I heard the wretched sobs of Clarke's parents and then when it finally clicked I also broke down and cried with them, I cried, for their loss, for our loss and for my loss. 

After Clarke's funeral I didn’t know what to do with myself and my grief. I had no time to think of anyone else but me. I threw a pity party for myself every day for about a month. Then one day, Raven walked in and asked “what the heck was I doing wasting my life away?” I told her how I really felt. I told her that I too wanted to die and be with her in that cold box in the cementary. That I didn’t know how to live any more. I didn’t know how to smile, think or even breath. That there was so much pain inside me that it literally felt like my heart was breaking. That I hated waking up in each morning just not to find her. That each morning when I woke up, the first thing I thought was of calling her, until it hit me again. No one would answer the phone, she was gone. It was like realizing she was dead all over again. It was a never ending hell.

For the first time, I think Raven had really nothing to say. She just stood there looking at me. Realizing how much I truly loved her. She then slowly began to talk about us three and asking me if I remember how Venus and I had met. We started talking about her, like she was still in the room and very much alive and part of our conversation. At one point we were even laughing at some of her stupid ideas and silly jokes. She then hugged me really hard, and said “This is the Clarke you need to remember. The girl who made you fall in love with her. The girl with dreams and adventures waiting to happen. Yes, she is gone. But you are not, you have your whole life ahead of you. You have friends and family that love and need you. I need you.” After a moment of just sitting there, she left. 

The next week or so was a haze. I still had to prepare to go to college and I still have those tickets to Paris. So, why not visit the Quai Branly and maybe even the Louvre. I know I can’t have Clarke back, but now I know that I can live my life like she would've wanted me to, ALIVE. I have decided that I am going to complete our bucket list. I am going to travel, complete college and earn my medical degree, and I am going to help as many people as I can.

I know I can’t ever love as intensely as I loved her, but I also know now that life is full of trials and tribulations and that love and hurt sometimes go hand in hand. 

I begin a new chapter in my life, a chapter full of hope and love. Love for myself and life, but also for the most beautiful girl who ever lived. As I think this, I hear my name being called in the PA system at LAX “Alexandra Woods, please report to gate #13 for the departure of flight AA 7208 to Paris.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Yay(?)


End file.
